Existing reflector lamps of the type that are disclosed herein are generally low wattage lamps that are typically used in applications not requiring substantial light output. For example, those low wattage reflector lamps may be used in flashlights. The reflector lamp is typically comprised of a reflector member that supports a lamp capsule such as a tungsten halogen capsule. The reflector member typically includes a concave reflecting portion and a base neck portion at which the lamp capsule is supported. There is also included an extending stub or tip which projects from the neck portion of the reflector member and is adapted to receive a pair of leads that in turn extend from the lamp capsule.
At the present time, as will be described hereinafter, lamps such as described above have typically used lamp capsules with round lead wires that are received in round, similarly configured slots in the reflector member stub. The lamp capsule is typically supported in the base neck portion by means of a retainer or the like and the leads extend therefrom and are disposed in the round configured slots in the reflector's extending stub.
With this existing, known construction, there is a requirement that the leads be bonded to the reflector member. This bonding occurs with the use of an appropriate glue, which gluing is deemed necessary to prevent the leads from being dislodged from their accommodating slot by compressive forces imposed on the leads by respective contacts (i.e., those within the flashlight and forming a part of the circuit path thereof) that open and close against the leads. Furthermore, the leads may be subject to dislodgement, not only when the device is turned on and off, but also upon insertion of the reflector into the device (i.e., flashlight) into which it is to be used, particularly when such insertion requires rotational positioning and interlocking the reflector lamp.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the use of glue for retaining leds as defined above. Such glues may emit toxic fumes which can present a potential hazard to those assembling such devices. Furthermore, there is the added cost and time required with the additional gluing operation. In some instances, it has been found that up to ninety percent of the devices produced have required that the lead wires be scraped to remove the glue from the outer surface thereof to achieve proper contact. The gluing step may also mean, depending on the glue utilized, that the reflector lamp must set for a prolonged time (i.e., approximately 24 hours) to dry, which in turn creates a space, storage and handling problem as well as adding to the overall time required to produce the device.
Other problems associated with the use of glue include the possibility for poor electrical contact (between lead wires and associated contacts) due to the presence of glue on the lead wires. There is also a problem, because of the use of the glue, in maintaining proper dimensions between the lead wires. It is difficult to control the thickness of the glue layer that is applied. This means that the leads cannot be consistently held apart by a desired, precise dimension. This in turn can cause inconsistent lead contact in use.